


Born to Die

by orphan_account



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He liked his girls insane.





	Born to Die

_Choose your last words,_

_this is the last time,_

_'cause you and I,_

_WE WERE BORN TO DIE._

 

\--------

 

"What the fuck was Baby thinking!" 

"Buddy, we need to go. NOW!"

"NO SHIT! I haven't hot wired a car in years, fuck!"

Darling steadied her guns on her knees, watching Buddy fumble with the ignition. So far, no cops had seen them jump into the truck. Maybe they'd make it out of here in (mostly) one piece.

"Got it!" Buddy hollered, the truck rumbling to life. He threw it in reverse and gassed it- only to be rear ended. He and Darling turned to see none other then Baby glaring at them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" they shouted in unison, jumping out of the truck and running to Baby's car.

"Get us out of here Baby, this all your fault!" Darling yelled, banging on the passenger side window.

"FREEZE!"

"SHIT!" Darling turned on a dime and started firing at the assembled cops.

Buddy watched the scene unfold, his heart skipping a beat. Darling was in the direct line of fire,  _what was she thinking?!_ He hopped over the hood of the car and swept Darling into his arms, pulling them behind a van. She fought his hold, muttering curse words in Spanish. 

"Monica! Stop!"

She stopped struggling and let him pull her to her feet, where they crouched behind the van. Her rage boiled her blood, but when she looked into his eyes, she felt a pang of  _fear._  

"Let's not get instantly killed, alright Darling?" He placed his hand at her neck, his thumb stroking the 'His' tattoo. "We need to get out of the open, so let's rain bullets on these pigs. Together?"

"Together," she whispered, thumbing the 'Hers' tattoo on his neck. He closed the space between them, kissing her hard before he jumped to his feet. She jumped up right after him, and they raised their guns and fired into the waiting cops. Shots were fired back, but they continued to run. Rounding the corner of the grocery store parking lot, it seemed they had a clear shot at running away. They ran side by side, and for a second, Darling lost that pang of fear.

But then a bullet tore through her shoulder, followed closely by two more to her abdomen. She faltered in her steps, but before she knew what was happening, Buddy had swept her into his arms and charged ahead. She heard more shots being fired, and could only watch as Buddy's face contorted in pain, but still he ran. Blood splattered her face as a bullet tore through his neck, and then, they were falling. She hit the ground hard, and wondered if this was it. Wondered if she'd die right here, in this parking lot, all because Baby had caught feelings. Looking to her right, she saw Buddy trying to climb to his feet, but couldn't muster the strength. Blood seemed to pour from every area of his body, but still he crawled to her, covering her body with his own. The cops were yelling at them, but all she could hear was Buddy's labored breathing. 

"We're not going down this easy, my darling." He pressed a handgun into her hand.

"Jason." He looked at her with such love and her heart near shattered. They knew death was likely in this line of business, they talked about it often. The rush of almost dying fueled their madness, and their madness fueled their love for one another. Yes, they were going to die right now, she could feel it. "We're going to die right now."

"Yes Monica, yes we are." Footsteps fast approached, and Buddy turned and fired off a few shots, while Darling curled her finger around the trigger and aimed for their heads. They were answered with a hail of bullets, and Buddy moved to cover Darling again. More bullets pierced his flesh. "But at least we're dying together." 

"Together." She molded her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had left. She was loosing blood fast, as was he, but she would hold on forever if it was for him.

"I love you, Monica."

"I love you, Jason."

And together, they took their last breath.

 

\--------

_Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough._

**Author's Note:**

> Born to Die by Lana del Rey is the inspiration for this little piece. I feel like it fits Buddy and Darling pretty damn well. While my shipper heart wishes they would've lived, I knew they had to die. At least now, they died together. #cryingforever


End file.
